Joke Characters
Main= During the existance of TRTF, there have been many joke characters. Adventure Lickjuice Adventure Lickjuice is an grumpy looking version of Lockjaw made by TheFangsomeWolf. He was going to be an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped. He was going to be voiced by Arian Salimy. Appearence He appears to be a grumpy low quality Lockjaw, but on further inspection, he is actually what seems to be a W.I.P (or scrapped) Lockjaw plush design with everything on his head rotated other than his cheeks, eyes (and eyelids), and his hat. Attacks Adventure Lickjuice's attacks are currently unknown, since the TRTF5 game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Trivia *The name "Lickjuice" comes from a guy named Jay, who said in the comments of the Gamejolt page that "Lickjuice's jumpscare was scary" before this image came out. *Though the image is titled "Lick my juice.png" the developers constantly called it Lickjuice. *As shown in the Thank You teaser, Adventure Lickjuice is extremely small. It is hard to see, but is on the top-left. *In the TRTF5 Model Pack released by TSMGames, a model called "lickjuice.fbx" is included in the pack. This model is an exact same duplicate of the Torture Lockjaw, meaning that this might be just a joke by BFPFilms424/Tyler to the people who were given the models originally. Adventure Lickjuice's Wife According to the Adventure Mode cast list, there was a character named "Adventure Lickjuice's Wife", who could be played by a male or female actor. She was going to be voiced by Joshiriah. Trivia *She is, by far, the only joke character who's appearance hasn't been shown yet. Adventure Frooty Fapples Adventure Frooty Fapples is a joke and bad model of Freddy Fazbear. He was going to be an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped from the game. He was going to be voiced by 4 1/2 Star Games. Appearence Adventure Frooty Fapples appears to be a low quality version of Freddy Fazbear, with a thin brown body, blue popping eyes, an orange snout, a black nose, "quico cheeks", two ears and a weird smile. He appears to be wearing a badly shaped hat and a badly shaped bowtie. Attacks Adventure Frooty Fapples' attacks are currently unknown, since the game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Trivia *Adventure Frooty Fapples model was made in SculptGL, an online modelling program known for being extremely mediocre. Adventure BEEst The Adventure BEEst is a BEE Movie meme version of The Unknown/The Beast that was going to appear as one of the unlockable and playable characters in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped from the game. Appearence The Adventure BEEst a flying bee animatronic with an orange rabbit head, which is mostly painted in ochre exceptoning his snout, which is colored in peach. She has a black nose on her head along with big shiny pink eyes, thick rounded white teeth and two rabbit-like ears which are segmented into three parts. Her body is oval-shaped and paited in black and yellow, and has blue wings on her back. She also possesses a black stinger. Attacks The Adventure BEEst's attacks are currently unknown, since the game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Trivia *The Adventure BEEst has only been shown on Twitter by Kitty FazCat/Hannah, without counting the voice actor listing/recruiting. Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey '''was a joke character made by BFPFilms/Tyler. He was confirmed to be an animatronic when the second voice actor listing for Adventure Mode was made. It was going to be an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped. It was going to be voiced by BFPFilms/Tyler. Appearance Coming soon... Attacks Adventure ChunkyChipMonkey's attacks are currently unknown, since the game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Adventure Gramps '''Adventure Gramps was a joke character based off of the joke twitter account "Tyler's Grandpa" made by Jfun300. He was going to be an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped. He was going to be voiced by TheIrishKnight 324. Appearance Coming soon... Attacks Adventure Gramp's attacks are currently unknown, since the game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Adventure Robbie Rotten Adventure Robbie Rotten was a joke character and a tender and childish version of Robbie Rotten. He was going to be an unlockable and a playable character in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode, before this mode was scrapped. Appearence He normally wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links and a gold pocket watch. Its hair is black and extremely slicked, as are its eyebrows. Robbie's eyes are seen to be grey. Attacks Adventure Robbie Rotten's attacks are currently unknown, since the game files don't show nor hint any attacks of it. Trivia In real life, Robbie Rotten's actor in Lazy Town, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, died in August 21, 2018. |-|Gallery= Adventure Lickjuice 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png|Legit teaser. Torturevigo.png|Adventure Lickjuice right next to Purple Freddy. Adventure BEEst I need the memes, woof woof, I smell the memes.jpg|The Adventure BEEst, Adventure BFP and a miscellanous human model that resembles one of Tyler Ahlstrom's friends in a still cropped image of a gif uploaded on Kitty FazCat/Hannah's twitter. Joke Characters Joke Characters Joke Characters Joke Characters Category:Adventures Joke Characters Joke Characters Category:Adventure Mode